wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Papa Zul'luva Wisdoms
When Cataclysem comes Trolls will be abel to be warlocks. This is one of the greatest things ever to happen to Horde RP EVER! At least if you ask me. And those I will make one, I have all ready saved the namn. He will be called Papa Zul'luva (spellet Zulluva in-game) and his a witch-doctor and of couse a bite crazy. This is a introdoction story about this wis mad man. The Black Wolf Totem: The commission Not far from Zen'jin Village one could find the home of a troll wicth-docter. The troll lived in a shalow cave, it's walls where filled whit strange runes and images. The floor of the cavern when filled whit strange and mystical things, stackt in high pille's or handing of the cavern roof. Outside the cavern several signe's had been placed out that read: "Welcome to Papa Zul'luva! I be making what you be needing!" in many language's. The old orc warlock Burgrsch Demonvoice had come to see if this witch-docter could help him. The old orc had heard many things about the troll witch-docters. Even meet a few, but even so he could not help but find Papa Zul'luva... Extremly odd. The troll had a number of huge necklace's at the end of wich he had what looked like voodoo dolls or in some cases idols. His skin was flaking in many places, it also looked like it had been burnt off in some places. When Burgrsch came to see the troll he was rather busy whit his cauldron, muttering in the toung of the Trolls. "Um... Exuse me?" the old warlock said. "What! Dun't ya see Ah'm busy! Ya stupid warloch!" screamed the troll and turned to face the orc. And in that exact second the content of the cauldron exploded. Cowering both Burgrsch and Zul'luva in hot green goo. "Son of ah one eye Hum-man!" the troll cursed and wiped some of the goo from his face. "I truly am sorry... Was it a powerfull reagent?" the old orc asked. His qvestion was meet by a wave of hysteric laughter from the troll. "Noh mon! It was me luch! Or it supose to be that anyway's now it be goo..." After shaking his head for a bite and wiping most of the goo of himself Zul'luva said, "So, what ya be need'ng?" "I asked around among your peolpe and they say you have a talent for creating reagents." the warlock said. "That be true... So what ya need? Voodoo doll? Luva potion? Talisman? Posion? Maybe a idol of ya fevord spirit?" said the wich-docter and pulled several items from bags and boxes that litterd his cavern. "A few totems, empowerd whit the essens of fire, water, wind and death. Fire and death most shere one totem." the orc explaned. "Fire and death Ah can doh... The other ya be need'ng a shaman, mon." the troll said in a matter of fact ton of voice. "Your not a shaman?" the orc asked rather suprised. "Nah, Ah be more like yaself. A warloch!" the troll explined. "But... I thoungth wich-docters had contact whit the spirits..." Burgrsch said truly confused. "Yah, tha dark once yah... The spirits be part of all stupied warloch. Some be good and brin' mojo others be bad and brin' voodoo. Tha only diffrens betwen those who can be our friends and our foes be that some what chaso others whant balance! Chaso we die, balance we live! It be that simpel mon." the troll said. The show of insight and wisdom catch Master Demonvoice off guard. Then the troll asked. "Ya be havin' tha totem of fire and death whit ya?" "Yes... Here it is..." the orc answerd and handed the troll a dragon bone totem shaped like a wolf. "Ahh... This will be a strong spirit, mean as a hog whit a tuuth-ache but strong indeed! Ya may stay if ya whant but it will take a wail completing it." Papa Zul'luva said whit a grin as he toke the bone totem and examend it. "I'll be back soon. I expect it done by then." said Burgrsch. "And Ah be expectin' to be well payed warloch!" "You will have your gold I asure you." "Who be sayin' anything abuut gold? We voodoo artists be takin' payment in items or relic's mon. They say the magus of Dalaran have powerfull staffs they sall to tha mighty. Ya get me one of them and we be even." "Agreed!" the old orc did not doubt that he could get one of the staffs Zul'luva was asking for. It would be a fair and good deal. The Black Wolf Totem: The creation Zul'luva had drawn a image of Bwonsamdi whit the blood of a Bloodscalp troll around the bone totem. The blood had been payment for a talisman he had made for a warrior of his tribe. In his mighty cauldron reagents from all around Kalindor boiled. There fumes filling the cavern and the witch docters lungs. Chanting prarys to Bwonsamdi Papa Zul'luva rised a bowl of his own blood in sacrifice to the Loa. The wooden carving of the keeper haning form the ceiling looking down on the bowl. The troll then placed the bowl whit in the power circle he had drawn. Whit a single word he set the blood on fire and moved to the other side of the circle. He opend a small basket and took a living snake out of it. Again chanting prarys to his Loa he heald the sneak up to the wooden face and placed it in the circle. This time the word he utterd caused shadow energys to attack the snake and kill it. Then the hard part of the ritual would begin. Chanting holy words directed towards Bwonsamdi and fel words Zul'luva waved his hands in wide circle's. The fire rose from the bowl as the shadow energys from the dead snake. Fire and shadow danced whit one another in a wide circle above the witch docters head. And then whit the speed of a striking cobra Zul'luva toke up the wolf totem and held it in the center of the swirling energys. The dragon bone suked in them all and the totem toke on a life of it's own. Zul'luva could feel how it awakened in his hand. A spirit of fire and death. Just like the old orc had asked for. The Black Wolf Totem: The Joining Burgrsch sat perfectly still wail Zul'luva drew a power circile around him. In his knee lay the wolf totem. He could feel it's power and it's will. The witch-docter had told the old orc that they had to join him to the totem. Or it would never truly be his. The old orc felt that the circile was completed and could hear the troll chanting. A spell or a prary to some greater power in his own tounge. And as the orc listened the mortal world faded. He was back in the place of his dreams. It that spirtual space where he meet whit the emeral cat. But this time Burgrsch and the great cat of earth and life was not alown. Another being circiled them. A ceture of shadow and flame. When it moved it was more like a wisp of smoke then a wolf. But it always had the head of a wolf. A snarling wild beast. The emeral cat told the old warlock that he had to make the wolf his allie or they would both die. The old orc slowly approach the black wolf. And then he kneeled before it and spoke: "Spirit of fire and death. I am in need of your aid, I need your power and guidens to creat a balance of the elements whit in myself! So that I can better understand the will of the spirits and surve them!" "Pathetic old fool! Why sould I aid you!? You are a cursed mortal! A enslaver of demons! You are less then noting to me! I am the hand of death itself! Why sould I not send the flame to cleans you from the mortal plane!?" the wolf snarled. "Becouse the spirit of death can not exist whit out the spirit of life! Becouse no element is greater then the others! And becouse I offer you loyalty and friendship!" The black wolf calmed at this words. And looked at the emeral cat. If the two spoke the old orc could not hear them. And then the wolf noded. And moved past the warlock and joined the great emeral cat in the center of Burgrsch place of dreams. "Then I will be yours and you mine! We are as one!" the black wolf decleard. And whit that the old orc woke. The totem was now his. He gave Zul'luva the staff he had been promised and leaft. Tho the emeral cat and the black wolf told him that he would see the troll again. Category:Moonglade (EU) Category:Horde Category:Stories Category:Path of the Spirits